


Messy Hair and Dreamy Eyes

by destrxya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, cigarettes mention, drinks mention??, medication mention, pda mention, pills mention, smoking implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destrxya/pseuds/destrxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard was glad he shared an apartment with Frank because there were some nights when he couldn’t have stood being left alone with his own thoughts, his own skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Hair and Dreamy Eyes

Gerard was glad he shared an apartment with Frank because there were some nights when he couldn’t have stood being left alone with his own thoughts, his own skin. Even though he’d been awake and Frank asleep, Gerard appreciated the other's presence more than words could describe.  
  
Sometimes he would stare into the eerie darkness of the room and continue to lock his eyes on the silhouettes of different objects until they became obscured beyond his comprehension. Patterns in the wall’s texturing would twist themselves into wicked faces, daring Gerard to look away and he would. He would try to shake the awful images from his mind, but they stuck for a while until another shape transformed itself into something even more disturbing.  
  
Gerard tried to remain as still as he could, even though he didn’t necessarily see the point in doing so. When Frank would shift in his sleep, Gerard would flinch away but soon remember who he was and who Frank was, and he wrapped his arms around the other figure. He told himself it was for Frank, but it honestly only benefited Gerard, seeing as he was the insomniac here.  
  
In the moments where their souls radiated off of each other in the terribly early hours of the morning, Gerard finally found himself capable of relaxing again and in a considerably more pleasant mood than usual. He would plant a light kiss on Frank’s flushed cheek and sometimes Frank would wake up, eyes heavy with sleep and hair sticking to his face with the night’s sweat. Gerard still found him to be one of the most beautiful things on the planet, even in the mess of the morning.  
  
They would lay together for a while, comfortable without saying a word. But eventually Frank would have to get up to make them both coffee even though he could tell Gerard already had far too much caffeine in his system. Gerard would remain lying there, clinging to the scent of cigarettes and vague hints of Frank’s cologne from the day before. Gerard clung to the way their bodies had felt pressed so tightly together and he clung to the way Frank had looked when he first glanced at Gerard after waking up and adjusting his tired eyes to the light of the day. Gerard clung to how much he loved Frank and he clung to how sure he was that Frank loved him back just as much.  
  
Gerard would smile and get the fuzzy feeling in all of his body, much like the sensation he got when he accidentally took too many sleeping pills in a desperate attempt to get some decent rest. Except there was something about this feeling that was infinitely better than any other; it was something that no experience could replicate. It was at times like this when Gerard felt that the world wasn't so terrible after all.


End file.
